


you have my soul, you have my heart

by hoodieszn



Series: yeonbin works [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, One Shot, Theme Parks, but he'll do it for yeonjun, confession(s), is this a date?, soobin isn't really into rides, whiny yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: yeonbin goes to a theme park and soobin tries to confess. hint: tries
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858966
Kudos: 52





	you have my soul, you have my heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from flare by the k-band called lucy! yall should give them a listen, i was heavily inspired by that song~ 
> 
> as per usual this isn't edited :/

The two friends were on their way to an amusement park during their free weekend. Yeonjun had brought it up casually, not expecting soobin to agree so willingly. The amusement park was bustling with people as the two struggled to make their way through the crowd to get to a ride. For a moment, yeonjun couldn’t find soobin, but then he spotted him stuck behind a group of students who were walking too slow for his liking. Yeonjun went over and grabbed his friends hand leading him around the group. 

Soobin tried not to think too much about how perfectly yeonjun's hand felt in his. He gave the elder’s hand a squeeze to which he looked over at his taller friend with a fond smile. Almost forgetting what ride they planned on going on first. The line to the first ride was stupid long, ocassional whines coming from yeonjun, “soobin-ah, don’t you think we should try something else?”  
As much as soobin wanted to leave the line, he felt like it would be a waste and by the time they’d reach another ride, they would have made it onto the first ride. So they stayed put despite yeonjun’s whining, the blue haired male leaned his head so it rested on soobin’s back and sighed. 

“Hyung, the wait won’t be that long, look there’s only a few more people in front of us. Just be patient,” he chuckled, turning to hold yeonjun by the shoulders. 

When they got off the ride, yeonjun laughed loudly, “i can’t believe the wait was longer than the ride itself.”

“But you enjoyed it though, right?”

“Of course, let’s go to the next one.” 

Before they headed home, yeonjun said he wanted to see the firework show so they waited. Even though soobin was tired from all the walking and standing in line, he knew it was going to be worth it just to see the look on yeonjun’s face. When the show started, yeonjun’s mouth hung open, his eyes looked bright with excitement as the show began.

During the spectacle, soobin thought it would be a good idea to finally confess his feelings for his friend. He leaned in and said the words he had always been afraid of saying, “i like you, hyung.” but the sound of the fireworks going off drowned out his confession, the words never really reaching yeonjun. Soobin decided to confess when they go back home, if the bus wasn’t packed with people, he’d take the opportunity to speak his mind. 

Unfortunately, the bus was filled with people, much to soobin’s liking. He would much rather just do it when they get off the bus. Soobin leaned over and tapped a sleeping yeonjun, “hey it’s your stop, let’s go.” 

Soobin wanted to make sure his friend got home first before he left him. When they reached yeonjun’s front gate, he spoke up, “hyung, i have something to say.”

Yeonjun tilted his head in confusion, “what’s wrong?”

“I,” he started, and before he was going to confess his feelings, soobin wanted to explain himself, “i don’t really like going on rides, especially the fast ones like the rides we went on today.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could have chose another one,” yeonjun pouted, “i feel bad now.”

“No, don’t feel bad! I only went on them because you give me courage,” soobin said, hand scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Soobin-ah…”

“And that’s not the only thing; you give me hope and hyung, you make me smile so much. My cheeks hurt at the end of the day every time we hang out because i’m always smiling when i’m with you. I...i like you a lot.”

Yeonjun stepped down from the step that was in front of the gate that led to his apartment, he got close to soobin who was avoiding eye contact with the elder. Yeonjun reached out and touched his friends cheek, soobin leaning into his warm hand. 

“You already have my heart, soobin. I thought that was obvious,” he smiled, when soobin’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. 

“Can i kiss you,” the shy soobin asked. 

Instead of answering, yeonjun surprised him by leaning in and pressing his lips to soobin’s. As cliche as it sounds, yeonjun felt the same way he did when he was watching the firework show. Soobin felt his heart beat hard in his chest, he wondered if yeonjun could hear how loud it was. The kiss lasted only seconds, but for the two of them, it felt like time had stopped. When they pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes, yeonjun and soobin giggled as they leaned their foreheads against each other. 

“So can i call you my boyfriend now,” yeonjun asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Soobin nodded, “only if that means i get to hold your hands?”

Yeonjun chuckled, “anytime you want.”


End file.
